The undesired self-polymerization of a reactive polar comonomer, in high pressure free radical polymerizations, have been studied and countered using polymerization inhibitors and other methods. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,761, U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,615 and International Publication WO2014/106067. However, there is a need for new lubricant compositions that can be used to reduced the self-polymerization of polar comonomers, and prevent the premature failure of devices (for example, rotational and/or reciprocating devices) in contact with the comonomer. This need has been met by the following invention.